Behind Sai's drawings
by Chess-Kitten
Summary: Sai destaca por dos cosas: su aparente falta de emoción y su talento para el arte. Pero... ¿qué secreto ocultan sus dibujos? Durante una peligrosa misión, Sakura logrará descubrirlo


Ni el universo de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_**BEHIND SAI'S DRAWINGS**_

-Debe comprender lo importante que es esta misión para nuestro reino, Hokage-sama...

-La entiendo, por supuesto que la entiendo- contestó una correcta mujer de fresca apariencia y cabello rubio. Revisó una vez más su agenda, que era el registro de todas las misiones asignadas y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. –Por el momento tenemos a nuestros mejores ninjas ocupados. Ya habrá escuchado que nos estamos recuperando de un ataque muy fuerte y tuvimos muchas pérdidas humanas y materiales...

-Por favor...- y lejos de perder el control e irse de boca, la joven apoyó las manos en el suelo demostrando cuan desesperada estaba. Y era que la situación no daba para menos.

-Con todo respeto, no sea tonta. Levántese...

La muchacha se incorporó tímidamente y miró una y otra vez a la agenda y a la imponente kunoichi, que no era otra que la legendaria Tsunade. La sannin por su parte tampoco perdió detalle en aquella persona que había venido desde una tierra muy lejana a solicitar una importante y difícil misión. Se trataba de una princesa, futura reina si las cosas prosperaban, pero que se salía del extendido estereotipo de una muñeca delicada envuelta en mantos rosas. No, la princesa Mia de las Cumbres Eternas con su cabello corto tapado por una boina negra y una vestimenta que semejaba un uniforme militar no parecía comulgar con costumbres tradicionales.

-Se lo estoy rogando, Hokage-sama...

-Aguarde... déjeme revisar algo- y Tsunade buscó en el registro las recientes actividades del equipo a cargo de Kakashi Hatake, que para situaciones tanto difíciles como inverosímiles siempre había sido su comodín, su as bajo la manga. Observó que previendo otra posible invasión Naruto se había retirado a entrenar con su maestro, y Yamato, que había sabido estar a cargo, se encontraba en otra misión diferente. No obstante, quedaba su reciente alumna Sakura y el chico alias Sai, que si bien en un principio no funcionaron, habían mejorado considerablemente su trabajo en equipo. Sí, ahí estaba la salvación para el reino de Mia.

-Tengo al par de ninjas adecuados, los mandaré llamar de inmediato- anunció la cabeza de Konoha con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ni todo el oro ni las joyas bastarán para compensar el bien que le harán a mi reino- contestó la princesa, y tanto era su sinceridad como la emoción en su tono que al hablar había literalmente tomado las manos de Tsunade entre las suyas propias para besarlas.

-Tranquilícese, princesa. Tome asiento y aguarde un poco hasta que vengan ellos dos, le aseguro que llenarán sus expectativas.

La joven accedió sonriendo y se cruzó de piernas en la bonita silla forrada en terciopelo rojo, esa reservada para los invitados importantes. La sannin se excusó entonces con que tenía que ir a llevar unos pergaminos a la biblioteca de la sala contigua donde serían archivados, y la princesa dejó escapar su sana curiosidad parándose para contemplar más de cerca los cuadros y demás decoraciones. Tenía la nariz casi pegada a un bosque azul profundo cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Pero no, no era la Hokage sino un extraño muchacho, insanamente pálido a su gusto, y que al cruzar miradas muy apenas se mostró sorprendido de verle.

-Buenas tardes, eh...- comenzó la princesa, nerviosa porque la había descubierto husmeando.

-Buenas tardes- contestó el joven en un tono neutro, y se recostó contra una pared a la espera de Tsunade.

-¿Quién eres?- inquirió Mia.

-Me llaman Sai- contestó sin cambiar el modo. Su frialdad incomodó de cierta forma a la extranjera, por lo que desistió en su intento de sacarle conversación.

Acto seguido volvió a rechinar la misma puerta para el ingreso de una elegante kunoichi de cabello rosado y ojos color jade.

-Hola Sai- saludó a su compañero, aunque este apenas si asintió con la cabeza. Luego notó a la inusual visita. –Buenas tardes...

-Buenas...- suspiró apenas la joven del traje militar.

Se instauró entre los tres una pequeña tensión puesto que nadie sabía bien qué decir o qué pensar. Eso hasta la oportuna vuelta de Tsunade, que se mostró complacida que su llamado hubiera sido rápidamente acatado.

-Me alegra verlos, Sai, Sakura- comenzó. –Los hice venir hasta aquí para informarles de su nueva misión.

-¿Sólo nosotros dos?- preguntó su alumna, dudosa.

-Naruto se fue a entrenar con Kakashi y Yamato está en otra misión, así que será cosa de ustedes esta vez.

-Comprendo...- y miró de reojo a Sai, que al escuchar la noticia había cambiado de postura y se había acercado al escritorio. Su expresión, mejor dicho su inexpresión, se mantenía inmutable de todas maneras.

-¿De qué se trata?- inquirió el pintor.

-La princesa Mia de las Cumbres Eternas ha venido de muy lejos para pedir nuestra ayuda. Podría explicárselos yo misma, pero creo lo entenderán mejor si ella les cuenta la historia desde el inicio.

-En dicho caso que venga esa princesa- resopló el muchacho.

-No será necesario, pues está justo en esta habitación.

Tanto Sai como Sakura se voltearon para encontrarse de nuevo únicamente con la forastera de boina.

-¿Ella es?- indagó la kunoichi. Tsunade asintió.

-Sí, ella es la princesa Mía.

Cierto fue que la chica Haruno no cesó en su sorpresa, aunque lo disimuló por respeto. Respeto, eso era algo que Sai a causa de su falta de socialización no entendía aún del todo bien.

-No se parece a las princesas de los libros- dijo naturalmente, despertando el espanto en la Hokage y su alumna. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender lo que era correcto decir y lo que no? Su compañera le dio una patada en la canilla, pero igual siguió en su acotación.

-Es verdad, leí muchos libros en la biblioteca con historias de princesas, y todas eran lindas, elegantes y delicadas. Ella no puede ser una princesa porque ni es linda ni viste elegante y hasta...

Iba a decir "hasta parece un hombre" cuando siguiendo a una vieja costumbre alguien lo revolcó con un puñetazo bien dirigido a la mandíbula.

-Sepa disculparlo- suspiró Tsunade, notablemente avergonzada. Mía no salía de su asombro. –Él es...

-Raro- completó Sakura oportunamente. –Es muy raro en su manera de actuar y relacionarse, pero créame, majestad, que no sabe lo que hace ni lo hace para ofenderla.

-No se preocupen- contestó la aludida ciertamente tapándose la boca para no largar una carcajada. Entretanto Sai se levantó, sacudió el polvo de su traje y colocó su típica sonrisa falsa para escapar de la incómoda situación que generó su metida de pata.

Hechas las presentaciones se disipó la tensión inicial, aunque sólo para dar lugar a algo mucho más severo. La expresión jovial de la princesa se tornó de pronto seria y dolorosa cuando se desenrolló el pergamino de una larga y triste historia.

La hogar de Mia, el reino de las Cumbres Eternas, era una pintoresca aldea oculta entre altísimos picos cubiertos de nieve, tanto así que muy pocos eran los extranjeros que la visitaban. No eran un pueblo naturalmente guerrero, pero como todos habían desarrollado numerosas armas para defenderse a base de su minería rica en metales raros. Contaban además con la protección natural de la altura y escasez de senderos de acceso, por lo que, semejante a la Tierra de las Olas, no había ninjas nativos que pelearan por defender su suelo. En lo más alto un imponente castillo fortificado, el símbolo de esperanza y prosperidad del reino, era además el hogar del rey, su familia y la corte, aparte de servir de refugio seguro a todos durante cualquier eventual peligro.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que la tribu del Bosque Negro, enemigos ancestrales, atacaron la ciudad. Ese hecho ya había ocurrido muchas veces y siempre los habían rechazado defendiendo bien puntos clave en los cruces de caminos que daban acceso al poblado. Pero no, aquella tribu sin una economía propia, nómadas y saqueadores por excelencia se habían aliado con la Daga Negra, un grupo renegado de Kirigakure que buscaba expandir influencias, para tomar la ciudad. Al primer indicio el pueblo de Mia respondió como siempre, concentrando sus fuerzas en los pocos puntos clave. Jamás se habían enfrentado a guerreros que a base de control de chakra se movieran en lo escarpado mejor aún que las cabras de montaña. Rodearon las murallas y atacaron a los vigías, redujeron a los defensores y dejaron las puertas abiertas para la devastadora invasión.

De la Corte, sólo la princesa Mia sobrevivió al ataque. La villa fue saqueada y devastada, pero el reino de las Cumbres Eternas no daría fácilmente el brazo a torcer. Los enemigos se retiraron, pero prometiendo volver para someterlos definitivamente y poner a su servicio su famosa minería. El pueblo necesitaba de un líder para que los guiara en la nueva era, pero entre tantos tesoros robados estuvo la Espada Jade, infaltable pieza para que la nueva reina fuera coronada. La reluciente arma estaba ahora en poder de los enemigos, oculta en su campamento en algún lugar de las montañas.

Su misión estaba clara, aunque se sabía difícil: atacar el campamento de los saqueadores, recuperar la Espada Jade y finalmente escoltar a Mia hasta su castillo donde sería coronada. El relato de la afectada bastó como motivación para Sakura, mientras que su compañero sólo asintió como que aceptaba el desafío.

-La partida será inmediata- anunció la sannin. –Vayan a alistarse y una vez recuperen la espada envíen una señal a la aldea y esperen instrucciones. Les será indicado el sitio de reunión con la princesa.

-Entendido, Lady Tsunade...

-Eso es todo, vayan...

Y dicho y hecho los compañeros se desvanecieron en una pequeña nube de polvo.

Con el sol en lo alto el improvisado Equipo S (llamado así porque los nombres de todos sus integrantes comienzan con esa letra) cruzó la puerta de entrada a la villa y comenzó su larga travesía que iniciaba en el bosque que rodeaba Konoha. Y si bien la princesa Mia les había ofrecido un carruaje hasta donde el terreno se los permitiese, ellos lo rechazaron. Eran ninjas después de todo, y ese no era su estilo.

No era la primera vez que viajaban juntos, pero sí que estarían solos por un tiempo tan indeterminado. Se llevaban bien salvo algunos encontronazos, en su mayoría malentendidos a causa de la dificultad del chico para expresarse, pero no hacía que la situación dejara de serles, no incómoda, pero sí extraña.

Sai no era el tipo de persona del que se pudiera esperar algún comentario del clima o del paisaje, que sirviera de entrada para conversaciones menos triviales, y eso hacía que cualquiera que pasara demasiado tiempo con él se abrumara en su humana necesidad de comunicarse. Eso a Sakura se le hacía especialmente difícil, acostumbrada como estaba a sus viajes con el chico Uzumaki y a escuchar su constante parloteo.

Era verdad, Naruto hablaba mucho; y aunque había veces que la saturaba, en otras era verdaderamente reconfortante. En los pequeños espacios entre misiones, o aún dentro de las mismas, al rubio le encantaba hablar de cómo llevaría la villa una vez obtuviera el título de Hokage, y que cosas cambiaría para hacer la vida en ella mejor para todos. Eliminar la tan estricta separación en dos ramas de la familia Hyuga que tanto odio generara ya, disolver completamente organizaciones como la Raiz que devaluara a la persona como meros artefactos bélicos, sólo para empezar. Sí, con ideas como esas ¿quién no se sentiría ardiendo en ganas de luchar por hacerlas realidad? Cada misión exitosa era un paso hacia el futuro.

Embriagada en su propio pensamiento, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro pensando "algún día" y giró la cabeza hacia su compañero. Este estaba igualmente ensimismado, pero al notar los orbes posados sobre él, giró la mirada también y le dedicó una sonrisa con ojos cerrados.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, y aunque no le salía del todo bien, estaba claro que sólo trataba de parecer amistoso. La muchacha lo pensó por un instante, era la oportunidad de comenzar a hablar y hacerse más llevadera la caminata.

-No es nada importante, sólo noté que hoy te tardaste un poco cuando nos reunimos en la puerta de la aldea.

-Ah, eso- y el muchacho pareció aliviarse por la simpleza de la pregunta. –Es que quería asegurarme de tener todo conmigo, de no olvidarme nada en casa.

-¿Pero no tienes siempre un bolso preparado con todo para salir en misiones largas?- se extrañó la kunoichi, ya que era una costumbre de siempre por si los requirieran de apuro.

-Sí, pero no era de ese tipo de cosas que temía olvidarme- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Y qué eso tan importante?- se interesó ella, aunque la respuesta le vino pronto por sí sola. –Es el cuaderno sobre ti y tu hermano...

-Sí, es una manera de tener su recuerdo cerca- contestó con un dejo algo triste, si bien rápidamente recompuso su inexpresión habitual. –Pero ahora no es lo único.

-¿Ah no?- y pese a que al parecer no se trataba de nada muy relevante, Sakura comenzaba a intrigarse por las palabras de Sai.

-Hace tiempo leí en un libro que las personas escriben diarios íntimos para registrar las cosas que les suceden a lo largo de su vida y los sentimientos que esas cosas les despiertan- comenzó a explicar. –Quise escribir uno pero luego me di cuenta que me es aún difícil transcribir a palabras las emociones que empecé a percibir.

-¿Y entonces?

-Decidí que en lugar de escribir, trataría de plasmar las cosas como dibujos porque me es más fácil- agregó.

-Me parece una excelente idea, me sorprende lo creativo que eres...

-Gracias, Sakura-chan- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Avanzando la tarde, el paisaje cambió y el bosque le dejó su lugar a una pradera abierta. Era primavera y entre la hierba alta se asomaban flores variadas y hermosas. Y pese a que estaban en misión, la kunoichi no resistió las ganas de cortar una y adornarse el cabello.

-¿Qué te parece, Sai?- dijo entusiasmada. No obstante, el muchacho estaba ensimismado garabateando algo en su nuevo cuaderno.

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó en voz baja y calma, asomando sus ojos negros por encima del papel.

-Nada, nada importante...- suspiró resignada.

Los compañeros siguieron en un viaje algo más conversado que al inicial, pero que tomó pronto, demasiado pronto a gusto de uno, un giro hacia un tema recurrente pero aún sin solucionar: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura recordaba con dolor el rechazo que diera cuando le ofreció una vida juntos para restaurar su clan masacrado, y el puñal de la indiferencia en su reencuentro pasados los años. No obstante, no cesaba en repetir que de algún modo ella y Naruto lograrían regresarlo a Konoha y volver a llevar la vida de antes.

"La vida de antes..." pensaba Sai suspirando. Le costó entender por qué, pero cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros mencionaba aquello un sentimiento extraño le invadía. Sabía que de tener al Uchiha enfrente lo molería a golpes sin el menor dejo de culpa en venganza por haber abandonado a sus amigos. Sus amigos, que ahora sentía como propios y que le dolía pensar podrían dejarle de lado en caso que aquel ingrato decidiera volver como si nada. Los libros definían como "celos" a la desconfianza de que lo que se posea sea alcanzado por otro, o más específicamente, la inquietud de que los seres queridos hayan puesto o pongan su cariño en otro. Así, tras meditarlo un poco, llegó a una importante conclusión: estaba celoso de Sasuke.

Casi todos los libros coincidían además en que los celos son una clara muestra de inseguridad y falta de autoestima, y que generalmente terminan por estropear los vínculos entre las personas. Y si había algo que Sai no quería por nada del mundo era romper los lazos que lo unían ahora a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, aún a costa de ser la sombra de Sasuke, porque de última eso era: su reemplazo. No obstante, resignarse a esto también le dolía y no estaba aún seguro de cómo hallar un equilibrio. ¿Hablarlo? Eso también se mencionaba en libros, que la sinceridad era importante en todo vínculo, pero especialmente en la amistad y en las relaciones de pareja. Pero él, al menos por el momento, no sabía ni por dónde comenzar a hablarlo. Era la primera situación de la cual no podía, y no quería, escapar empleando su falsa sonrisa. Y por no saber que hacer y no encontrar una respuesta específica en los libros, cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía que algo le presionaba el pecho y los ojos le temblaban. Esa sensación, aparte de nueva, era muy desagradable, y con la práctica Sai descubrió que podía bloquearla parcialmente mediante dos cosas, respirar despacio y no hablar. Y en ese entonces, estando en misión, fue algo para él necesario.

La muchacha notó pronto el cambio de semblante en su compañero, que de por sí era serio y callado, pero que ahora lucía además algo triste. Los intercambios de palabras entre ellos se hicieron cada vez más escasos hasta que acaeció el silencio. Para entonces el paisaje se había hecho mucho más empinado y cuesta arriba dando a entender que estaban cada vez más cerca de las misteriosas Cumbres Eternas. Con el sol descendiendo y anunciando el fin de la tarde, Sakura se entretenía admirando la belleza de los alrededores, mientras que Sai la miraba de reojo cada vez que ella no lo notaba.

Y así llegó a otra importante conclusión que desde hacía días venía maquinando: los celos de Sasuke eran mucho, muchísimo más fuertes para con ella que con Naruto. ¿Pero cómo podía explicarse eso? Verdaderamente esa explicación estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier libro, y por lo pronto, fuera del suyo de momento. Por eso le había parecido especialmente buena idea ese viaje, porque era su oportunidad de entender de una vez qué le estaba pasando.

El último rayito de sol se despidió de la tierra por ese día al momento que los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta una punta de roca que daba una excelente vista panorámica de lo que se encontrarían a continuación. Bajo ellos una enorme floresta verde oscurísima atravesada por una marisma brumosa, y más allá varias montañas tan altas que su punta parecía esconderse por encima de las nubes.

-Ese debe ser el Bosque Negro- murmuró Sakura. –Me recuerda en cierto modo al Bosque de la Muerte en Konoha.

-Me preocupa más esa agua- opinó Sai. –Los ninja con los que nos enfrentaremos provienen de Kiri y podrían utilizar ese pantano y su neblina a su favor.

La muchacha tragó saliva, recordando cuando era una novata recién graduada y junto al recién formado equipo 7 se enfrentaran al demonio Zabuza. Sí, definitivamente la neblina podría llegar a convertirse en un problema, un gran problema.

-Vamos- anunció el pintor secamente, comenzando a descender por la ladera con un paso firme pero a la vez cauto. Ella lo siguió a muy corta distancia, porque a medida avanzaban el follaje más denso casi no permitía que se colara luz de luna, y en esas condiciones separarse podía llegar a ser peligroso. Tanto tenía de virgen e impenetrable que pronto, muy a su pesar, Sai se vio obligado a desenvainar su espada corta para usarla como machete y abrir el paso para él y su compañera.

La fauna del bosque se conmocionó con los intrusos, tanto que al ruido de las ramas al quebrarse le seguía el de los cuervos dando la alarma, como si predijeran una matanza inminente. Desde los árboles las panteras negras de brillantes ojos amarillos los seguían con tal recelo que una demasiado ansiosa quiso abalanzarse sobre la que creyó más débil de esas inusuales presas. Claro que antes que la fiera pudiera colocar una garra sobre la piel de Sakura ya tenía una espada corta destrozándole la tráquea.

-Gracias...- balbuceó. Él apenas se detuvo para verla de reojo.

-Continuemos...

Una vez visto de lo que eran capaces, cada bicho escapaba a su cueva ni bien oía los pasos aproximarse. Se escuchaban sí sus rumores, como si hablaran y murmuraban de los que habían hecho y todo lo malo que podían hacer, pero ya ninguno se mostraba. El bosque entero era uno solo en demostrar a los jóvenes su hostilidad.

La niebla se hacía más y más densa conforme se acercaban al agua, al punto que en la orilla la visibilidad era de apenas un metro.

-¿Cómo atravesaremos el agua?- indagó Sakura. -¿Derribo un árbol para construir una canoa?

Sai se llevó una mano a la boca entre que pensaba y su mirada estaba fija en la superficie del pantano.

-Nos delataría demasiado- contestó. –Sería mejor...

-¿Atravesar nadando?- y la kunoichi se aterró al notar el color verdoso de la superficie espesa y las burbujas enlodadas.

-¿Y por qué no?- cuestionó el muchacho.

-Si hacemos eso, no habrá pergamino que abarque la lista de infecciones que podríamos contraer allí. Aparte que ni loca lo hago, es asqueroso.

-Entonces sólo queda una manera que sea discreta- sentenció resignado. –Observa e imítame...

Sakura se limitó entonces a contemplar incrédula el extraño plan de su extraño compañero. Él, por su parte, se arrodillo junto al agua y acto seguido se concentró en enviar chakra a los sitios adecuados. Estiró primero una mano con los dedos extendidos y apoyó apenas las yemas en la superficie del agua, repitió con la otra y luego uno a uno los pies. Con un excelente control estaba literalmente parado en cuatro patas sobre la marisma, como un insecto gracias a la tensión superficial. Lo único que entraba en contacto con el líquido sucio eran las puntas de sus dedos y la suelas de sus sandalias, de modo que ahora el riesgo de contaminarse era mínimo si procedían luego a una buena higiene.

Algo aliviada, la muchacha siguió como espejo cada acción y los dos se adentraron sigilosamente en la neblina. Unos pocos pasos y se detenían a escuchar por si algún suave rumor delataba a cualquier eventual enemigo, pero de momento nada. Sí se sentían suaves temblores en el agua más profunda, pero no eran abruptas y podían atribuirse a los pequeños peces y otros animales que poblaban el pantano. No obstante, cuando estaban en el centro de la ciénaga Sai se detuvo abruptamente presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la kunoichi preocupada.

-¿No sentiste que las vibraciones en el agua cambiaron de forma?

Era verdad, de pronto los movimientos al azar se habían calmado y en su lugar se percibían las ondas únicamente bajo ellos.

-No me gusta nada esto, démonos prisa- agregó, si bien antes que ella atinara a contestarle pronto el temor se transformó en realidad.

El joven pintor sintió de pronto que algo lo succionaba hacia abajo y vio como formas pardas y alargadas se enroscaban en sus tobillos jalando con más fuerza, tanto que se lo llevaron varios metros abajo. Por puro reflejo Sakura saltó evitando correr la misma suerte y trepó hasta un árbol que se inclinaba sobre el pantano. Pero pese a haberse salvado no iba de ningún modo a dejar que su compañero se ahogara y con kunai en mano volvió a arrojarse para ayudarlo.

Bajo el agua vio nerviosa como Sai era sujetado de brazos y piernas por enormes rayas pardas que lo estrujaban enroscando sus larga colas, seguramente acabadas en aguijones ponzoñosos. De inmediato liberó su brazo hábil, y así el chico pudo desenvainar su espada y quitarse de encima a los demás animales, si bien había muchos más rodeándolos y listos para lanzarse sobre ellos.

Comenzaba a faltarles el aire, pero las rayas restantes les dificultaron ciertamente el trayecto hasta poder sacar la cabeza y llenarse los pulmones.

-Esas no eran rayas comunes y corrientes. ¿O sí?- jadeó Sakura.

-Son producto de un jutsu de invocación- contestó él igualmente alterado. Las vibraciones en el agua anunciaban que venían más y más. –El ninja que las controla no puede estar muy lejos, búscalo mientras yo las entretengo.

-Está bien- y la kunoichi saltó hasta un árbol, desde donde podía tener una mejor visión del lugar, aunque aún escasa debido a la niebla.

El pintor se las arregló para poder pararse en la superficie del agua algo arremolinada por la actividad y desenrolló su emblemático pergamino.

-¡Ninpou Choujuu Giga!

Dicho y hecho varios leones emergieron del papel y comenzaron a pelear con las rayas a la par de su amo, que combatía con su espada corta y evitaba a más no poder las colas envenenadas.

Entretanto Sakura volaba literalmente de rama en rama tratando de ubicar al ninja que les había echado encima las bestias acuáticas, pero no podía depender para ello de su vista. Cerró entonces los ojos y trató de hacerse uno solo con el bosque, familiarizándose con todos sus sonidos e intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que sonara anormal, exceptuando claro la fiera batalla que mantenía a la sazón su compañero. Fue así que el aleteo desesperado de dos lechuzas al escapar, aves silenciosas en condiciones normales, delató un mal movimiento del enemigo.

"¡Ya sé donde estás!"

La muchacha se trazó un camino a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba la susodicha amenaza, un shinobi envuelto en una capa negra, cubierto de tal modo que solo resaltaba su banda de Kirigakure, rasgada en señal de traición a su aldea. Así, contando con la sorpresa a su favor y la mala visión que era un arma de doble filo, golpeó usando sólo un puño, haciendo gala de la gran fuerza que hubiera heredado de Tsunade. El impacto estrelló al encapuchado contra otro tronco, y ni bien hizo amagues por levantarse vio a la kunoichi que venía por más. Ambos sacaron sus kunais y las armas se trabaron en un duelo de fuerza con clara tendencia, aunque una vez que logró enterrar el arma se llevó la mala sorpresa que se trataba de solamente un clon de agua.

"Maldita sea..." pensó, y entonces otro ruido como a ramas quebrándose la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Allí estaba el verdadero, escapando lo más rápido que podía. Sakura lo siguió cuanto pudo pero pronto se dio cuenta que él conocía mucho mejor el terreno y que podía estar yendo derechito a la boca del lobo. Todavía se escuchaban los golpes en el agua, lo cual significaba que aún Sai se encontraba peleando. Antes que separarse, era más que preferible ir a ayudar a su amigo.

Entre las aguas verdes, el panorama para el pintor comenzaba a tornarse negro como su tinta en tanto que no sabía cuanto más iba a poder aguantar. El último de sus leones se desvaneció al ser perforado por un aguijón venenoso, y no estaba en una posición favorable para responderle. Claro que allí estuvo la de ojos jade para dar la estocada apropiada y atravesar a la criatura por el medio. Los dos luego saltaron hasta el otro lado de la marisma y apoyaron los pies en tierra.

-¿Pero que haces aquí, Sakura?- suspiró, aún antes que se le ocurriera si quiera darle las gracias. –¿Atrapaste al ninja que invocó esos bichos?

-No pude, escapó...- informó intranquila.

-Genial, ahora saben quienes somos, donde estamos y se deben imaginar a qué venimos- maquinó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -¿En qué estabas pensando?- rezongó.

-En salvarte- dijo simplemente.

Él estaba a punto de contestarle cuando le acometió en el hombro derecho un dolor impresionante y la visión se le tornó borrosa.

-¿Sai qué te pasa?- exclamó alarmada al verlo oprimiéndose el cuerpo y con una clara mueca de malestar, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba. Y no era para menos, porque segundos después se había literalmente desplomado sobre su compañera.

Imaginando de qué se trataba, apoyó el torso traumatizado del chico sobre sus rodillas y procedió a remangarle del lado que se había atusado, encontrando lo que temía encontrar: una herida punzante. La piel adyacente comenzaba también a inflamarse y a adquirir color entre rojizo y violáceo. No había dudas, a Sai lo había envenenado una de aquellas extrañas rayas, y para colmo, estaban en el medio de la nada, rodeados de enemigos.

La noche parecía no tener fin en el Bosque Negro, mientras Sakura oraba en silencio que de una vez por todas su compañero se recuperase. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, no, como olvidar la odisea en la segunda parte del examen Chunnin en la que debió cuidar no a uno, sino a dos integrantes de su equipo que habían quedado extenuados tras el primer encuentro con Orochimaru. Ahora volvía a suceder lo mismo, pero se encontraba a su entender mucho más madura y preparada, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir algo de miedo.

Una vez que descubrió qué había derribado a su compañero, Sakura no perdió el tiempo en usar todas las habilidades que le confiara su maestra. Así, neutralizó el veneno y curó lo más grave, pero debía igualmente esperar a que Sai despertara y se levantara por su cuenta. Y eso podía llevar horas. Se encontraban además en medio del bosque, indefensos a ataques por todos lados, y no estaban en condiciones óptimas por si se les venían con todas sus fuerzas. La opción más sensata, y por ende la que tomó la joven, fue ponerse al hombro el cuerpo de su amigo y encontrar refugio.

Afortunadamente para ella, a apenas unos cien metros dio con una pequeña caverna, lo suficientemente espaciosa para que pudieran entrar los dos y esperar que todo mejorara. Sólo por si acaso, derribo un par de árboles que al caer bloquearon casi por completo la entrada, tal que no hubiera modo de irrumpir sin hacer el suficiente ruido para alarmarlos. Una vez dentro, revolvió su mochila buscando una vela y una llamita discreta para no ahogarlos dio luz a su oscuro refugio.

Pasó un rato, el muchacho seguía dormido y ella montaba guardia sentada a su lado, hasta que, por mera precaución, decidió echar una nueva mirada a su herida punzante. Parecía bien, pero con la poca higiene que tenían a la sazón y que tendrían hasta llegar a la civilización, estaba propensa a infectarse. La solución más simple e inteligente era colocar un vendaje. Con toda naturalidad rebuscó en su mochila el sitio donde guardaba las vendas, llevándose el mal trago que el bolsillo estaba rasgado y todo su contenido se había perdido.

"Seguramente fue durante la pelea en el bosque" pensó. "Sé que Sai también tiene, no le molestará que busque entre sus cosas por esta vez, después de todo es para él" terminó de convencerse, comenzando a rebuscar los dichosos vendajes.

La mochila de Sai era un auténtico desorden, cosa extraña por lo meticuloso del pintor en casi todas las circunstancias, y encontrar algo era tan difícil como que Naruto se quedara sin habla. Así, pegando un respingo dio vuelta el bolso con todo su contenido y dio por fin con lo que quería.

"Con esto estará bien..."

Y pese a que lo había movido un poco para limpiarle y curarle, el chico seguía sin despertarse. Eso podía dar para largo. Se volvió entonces a recoger el reguero de sus cosas, poniendo un orden tal que daba hasta pena meter la mano y profanar. Pero cuando dio la tarea por cumplida se encontró con que había olvidado una cosa: un cuaderno, que yacía abierto con las tapas hacia arriba.

Sakura lo levantó y cayó en la cuenta que se trataba del diario íntimo de su compañero. No, no era correcto observarlo, de ninguna manera. Pero la curiosidad la mataba.

"Sólo una página..." se dijo, tratando de convencerse que así alivianaba el pecado, y posó sus ojos jade en el primero de los dibujos que adornaba hojas del cuaderno. Era hermoso, y quedó extasiada. Era un perfecto cuadro de sus primeros compañeros de equipo, el capitán Yamato en el medio con Naruto y ella misma a los lados, abrazados y sonriendo. Era tan real que parecía que los personajes podían despegarse del papel en cualquier momento.

"Una más no me hará daño..." y volteó la página. Era ella junto a su maestra y su "hermana" Shizune, tal cual eran en vida. Y también tenían los rostros adornados por bellas sonrisas.

Así, no fueron ni una ni dos sino muchas las hojas que la kunoichi contempló. En un principio eran retratos de personas en posturas calmadas, todos y cada uno de los que le habían ofrecido su amistad allá en la aldea. Todo iba bien hasta que dio con dibujo, que de sólo verlo, le movió el piso. Éste era algo más grande que los demás, porque abarcaba las dos carillas, y era también el primero en que aparecía representado él mismo. En el medio un árbol de grueso tronco muy marcado, recostado del lado izquierdo estaba el pintor, con la cabeza gacha. Y del otro lado, estaba ella, con la mirada perdida en un horizonte donde se vislumbraba otra silueta, de recta postura y que portaba una prominente espada. No había duda, se trataba de Sasuke.

No entendió bien por qué, pero de sólo ver ese cuadro le dieron ganas de llorar.

"Sasuke-kun... ¿por qué nos dejaste?" suspiró pasando un dedo sobre la imagen de su antiguo compañero como si lo acariciara. Ese dibujo ilustraba a la perfección cuanto añoraba traerlo de vuelta.

"No..." y cayó en la cuenta de la triste expresión con la que Sai se había dibujado a sí mismo en esa escena. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenían que ver ella y Sasuke en eso? No podía quedarse con la duda, pero para averiguarlo debía terminar de ver el diario y descifrar los mensajes alegóricos que contenía.

El siguiente los mostraba a él mismo y a Sasuke, cada uno sosteniendo en una mano el extremo de una cinta roja distinta, ambas sumamente largas tal que se envolvían y entrecruzaban como enredaderas. Al pasar la página descubrió amargamente que eran ella y Naruto los que sostenían las otras dos puntas.

"¿Pero qué nos estas queriendo decir?" pensó para sus adentros. A esas alturas ya sabía mucho más de lo que debía saber, pero igualmente no se detuvo. En la siguiente, su antiguo compañero de equipo con una expresión de burla cortaba en dos el lazo de Sai usando su espada. Una hoja más tarde se reunía el antiguo equipo 7 mientras que él permanecía al margen, atusando lo que quedaba de su laso. A esas alturas, no era necesario ser psicólogo para entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del dolido chico.

"Oh, Sai..." y aunque él seguía inconsciente, se volteó para verlo, con otros ojos. Es cierto que al dormir se pierde el control absoluto de las emociones, y los sueños son muchas veces la válvula de escape de una realidad infeliz. Hay personas que, una vez dormidas muestran gran paz, pero Sai sin su máscara demostraba gran angustia.

Mirando para atrás todo encajaba. Recordaba la larga caminata, que había resultado alegre hasta que ella sacó el tema, y la repentina tristeza que pareció invadirlo.

Después de pensarlo un poco, lo entendía. En su inexperiencia tenía miedo que si alguna vez Sasuke regresara, lo dejaran de lado.

"Sí supieras..."

Y se puede decir que esa noche Sakura Haruno fue sincera con su corazón. Era verdad que ella y Naruto no se cansaban de repetir que traerían de nuevo a su compañero huido, pero muy en el fondo y debido a los hechos recientes comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que él no volvería. Y no lo aseguraba, pero presentía que el rubio pensaba de algún modo similar, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo por miedo a la reacción del otro. Y para peor ahora ya no se trataba sólo de ellos mismos, sino que esa mentira estaba arrastrando a su amigo consigo; y eso ella no lo podía permitir.

Sonaba espantoso, pero algo era una realidad: que poco a poco Sai comenzaba a llenar de modo definitivo el gran vacío que Sasuke había dejado. Pero el pobre se sentía poca cosa, y jamás lo habría adivinado.

Ella se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, convenciéndose cada vez más de aquello, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba como medio cuaderno por revisar y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo. Colocó los dedos para pasar la página cuando sintió movimiento, era Sai. Rápidamente volvió el diario a su sitio y se acercó a su compañero. Él giró la cabeza de un lado al otro y lentamente abrió sus ojos negros, visiblemente confundido.

-¿Sa... Sakura?

-Aquí estoy, Sai- lo tranquilizó. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mareado- suspiró, y ni bien intentó levantar el torso sintió el pinchazo en el hombro herido. -¿Qué me sucedió?

-Fuiste picado por una raya venenosa cuando peleábamos con los renegados de Kiri- le respondió, al tiempo que lo ayudaba lentamente a sentarse. Tras maquinarlo un poco, Sai recordó lo sucedido.

-¿En donde estamos?

-En una pequeña cueva en el Bosque Negro, te traje aquí para protegernos hasta que pudieras continuar- explicó la kunoichi, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un bostezo.

-Tienes ojeras- observó, aunque ella no le dio importancia.

-No es nada...

-¿Estuviste montando guardia hasta ahora?- continuó preguntando, aunque su tono era neutro y suave. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Descansa tú ahora, me toca vigilar- y más que una sugerencia, parecía una imposición.

-Aún estás débil, no se si debas...

-Sí debo y sí puedo- aseguró colocando su típica sonrisa con ojos cerrados.

Y así, tras un poco de insistencia, ella aceptó ceder la guardia y fue a recostarse al otro lado de la cueva, usando su mochila como una improvisada almohada.

-Oye Sakura...- musitó antes que se quedara dormida. Ella abrió los ojos dando a entender que lo escuchaba atentamente. –Gracias por cuidarme...

-No es nada, Sai, para eso son los amigos- dijo, antes que el cansancio le pasara factura.

"Sí, mi amiga..." y esas palabras dieron repetidas vueltas en la cabeza del pintor, antes que se decidiera a buscar su diario para registrar algo entre que vigilaba, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el nuevo orden en su mochila. Extrañado, una idea comenzó a rondarle, si bien pronto la descartó.

"No, ella no sería capaz" se convenció tras pensarlo un poco. Y se recargó contra la pared opuesta a la de su amiga a dibujar algo y esperar con calma el próximo amanecer.

Salió el sol y unos pocos rayitos se asomaron tímidamente dentro de la resguardada guarida. Hasta entonces todo había sido silencio, Sakura dormía en un rincón mientras que Sai descansaba de a ratos cerca de la entrada, hasta que un avecilla rompió a cantar. La melodía palpitaba como un corazón e hizo que poco a poco el bosque entero despertase, irradiando a los dos jóvenes.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio, para toparse de buenas a primeras con la imagen del chico, aparentemente aún adormecido, recargado cerca de la entrada. Ciertamente, ahora que conocía algunos de sus secretos, era inevitable que lo viera de una manera distinta, muchísimo más paciente y comprensiva. Tanto que estaba intrigada en saber más de él, aunque se conocía bien los riesgos.

Pasado un rato también él despertó, y antes de volver a su misión desayunaron con lo poco que les quedaba guardado en los bolsos. Comieron sin hablar demasiado, como era típico en Sai, aunque el artista no pasó por alto que hubo momentos en que su compañera se quedaba viéndolo fijamente, como extasiada. Eso era extraño, no se sentía atacado pero tampoco encontraba fácil el verla fijamente a los ojos; y conforme pasaba el rato pareció de cierto modo disfrutar de esa atención extra que la muchacha le brindaba.

Tanto fue así, que una vez fuera del refugio la caminata seguida fue en cierto modo placentera, pese a que aún estaban en estado de máxima alerta. Anduvieron por el bosque durante un par de horas hasta que el paisaje comenzó a hacerse mucho más pedregoso y frío, cada vez con menos árboles e incluso con algunos parches de nieve. Al mirar hacia delante se erguían trozos de roca, uno más grande y afilado que el otro. No cabía duda, luego de mucho caminar habían llegado a la base de las enigmáticas Cumbres Eternas.

Fascinada, Sakura alzó la mirada tanto como pudo, pero igualmente no podía distinguir las puntas que se escondían entre las nubes.

-Les queda bien el nombre- comentó, sólo por decir algo.

-Sí, supongo- contestó el pintor, y se acercó para probar que tan seguras eran las formaciones para escalar. Al primer paso notó que eran mucho menos firmes de lo que aparentaban.

-No hemos ni comenzado a subir esto, y ya estoy cansada- bufó la kunoichi, recostándose contra una de las piedras.

-Si quieres puedes aguardar aquí mientras marco un camino seguro- se ofreció el otro desinteresadamente.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡No puedes ir tú solo!

Sai desenvainó hábilmente su pincel y marcó una cruz en una de las rocas.

-Sólo iré a buscar la ruta más segura para ti, no me tardaré, y a la primera señal de problemas volveré hasta aquí.

-En ese caso...- y tras pensarlo un poco, Sakura cayó en la cuenta que era una oportunidad preciosa para terminar lo que había empezado anoche. –Adelante, la idea es buena.

-Entonces, hasta pronto- y él iba ya a retirarse, cuando ella hábilmente lo detuvo.

-Estarás mejor si dejas el bolso, te sentirás mucho más ligero y ágil. Puedo cuidarlo por ti.

Esa propuesta le sonó especialmente rara al muchacho, aunque no creyó en el fondo que hubiera malas intenciones.

-Está bien, cuídalo como si fuera tuyo.

-Así lo haré- finalizó la aprendiz de médico, antes que la silueta de Sai se perdiera entre las rocas y la nieve.

"Genial" se dijo para sí ella, y una vez lo creyó prudente rebuscó el dichoso diario para continuar ojeando justo desde donde se había quedado. Claro que lo que descubrió fue ciertamente lo que menos esperaba encontrar: un hermoso retrato de ella misma, con las manos hacía atrás, los ojos cerrados en expresión de gozo y el cabello que se le levantaba un poco por el viento. A decir verdad era raro, con las veces que le había dicho fea y frentuda que en el fondo la viera de ese modo.

Pero la sorpresa no había acabado allí, pues siguiendo con su investigación no encontró otra cosa que no fueran dibujos de ella misma en variadas posturas y situaciones: empuñando un kunai, comiendo una fruta, leyendo... Uno de los más recientes ilustraba a la perfección aquel hecho de la tarde anterior donde se había adornado el cabello con una flor en el campo.

"Todo el tiempo ha parecido estar en otra, pero nunca ha perdido detalle de todo lo que hago. Pero... ¿por qué?"

Esa respuesta se le revelaría unas páginas más adelante, por lo pronto se encontró con un retrato de él mismo junto a ella, en el sitio que reconoció como el mirador sobre el Bosque Negro. Allí ambos lucían con una leve sonrisa que demostraba gran paz. En su sucesora, Sai sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña flor blanca que le tendía como obsequio. Un escalofrío recorrió a la muchacha cuando contempló esa imagen, pues nunca había sido capaz de imaginar a su compañero con semejante acción en la vida real. El gesto que adornaba el rostro del chico era por lo pronto muy cortés y sereno, tal y como sería un caballero medieval declarándose a su dama. ¿Acaso siempre había querido hacer eso y nunca había podido? Comenzaba a confundirse, y como frutilla de la torta el dibujo final no era otra cosa que ella misma durmiendo, probablemente refiriéndose a la última noche donde se turnaron para montar guardia.

Sin saber ya que pensar, iba a cerrar el diario y regresarlo, cuando escuchó un leve rumor que la hizo levantar la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con que Sai se había quedado complemente paralizado al observarla, desde encima de una roca.

-No, no es lo que piensas...- intentó atajarse. –Yo no...

Por su parte, el artista no recordaba situación semejante. Estaba enojado por la artimaña de su amiga, ciertamente que lo estaba, pero la tristeza podía mucho más. Fue como si de la nada le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría y le golpearan las rodillas con un madero, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacía atrás. Se llevó instintivamente una mano al pecho, donde otra vez esa presión le dificultaba respirar. Ahora ya lo sabía todo, sea lo que fuere pues a decir verdad ni él mismo lo sabía. Y dudaba que alguna vez fuera a descubrirlo.

-Sai, por favor, acércate- le rogó ella. –Creo que necesitamos hablar...

El artista giró la cabeza a un costado, le costaba enormemente verla a los ojos después de aquello, pero finalmente accedió. Se sentó a su lado con las piernas flexionadas, abrazándolas, mientras comenzaban a caer algunos diminutos copos de nieve.

Así fue que hablaron de aquellos extraños sentimientos, los celos y los miedos. Pasado algún tiempo leve, el muchacho estoico sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. ¿Qué podía ser eso? ¿Sus lágrimas? Pero fuera lo que fuera no le hacía sentirse bien en lo más mínimo y procedió a limpiarlas con una fricción tan violenta que la vista le quedó muchísimo más enrojecida que antes.

-Toma esto- y Sakura le tendió un pañuelo de tela blanco con pequeñas flores bordadas en él. El muchacho lo aceptó pero no lo llevó a su rostro, sino que se quedó viéndola con una mirada profundamente triste. Un impulso latía fuerte dentro de él y por esa vez venció el bloqueo de su máscara para transcribirse al idioma de las palabras.

-Es difícil decirlo para mí, pero creo que te amo...- dijo desganado, haciendo que la kunoichi súbitamente alzara la cabeza, como si no creyera del todo lo que acababa de decirle. Misión cumplida, ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer, y estaba verdaderamente destrozado. No soportaba estar allí y seguirla viendo, como esperando una respuesta que ella nunca le iba a dar. Se levantó también, tomó sus cosas y escapó corriendo hacia las montañas.

No le prestó atención al camino ni nada, a decir verdad apenas si veía con la tormenta de nieve que se había desatado, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible. Desesperada, la muchacha lo siguió cuanto pudo, aunque pronto le perdió el rastro y terminó en una pequeña meseta llena de nieve, viendo a todos lados sin saber que hacer.

-¡Sai, por favor!- comenzó a gritar, aunque el sonido del viento opacaba la mayor parte de sus gemidos. –¡Yo no quise... yo haría lo que fuera... yo...!- y de pronto recordó a qué había venido. Pensó en el llanto resignado y silencioso de Mía y de todo su pueblo, no, no podía fallarles y seguir dejando correr el tiempo. Entonces vio una de las piedras que su compañero había marcado como el camino más seguro.

"Perdona Sai, por favor perdóname..." murmuró, siguiendo con la cabeza la gacha la senda que él le había señalado. No sabía bien qué le esperaba allá arriba, con qué clase de enemigos iba a encontrarse ni con cuantos, mucho menos si saldría viva. Y para peor, luego de lo hecho, no estaba muy segura si quería continuar de todos modos.

Una vez ella se alejó lo suficiente, el pintor salió de su improvisado escondite. Sencillamente se había parapetado tras el tronco de un gran pino, de los pocos árboles que creían a esas alturas, y escuchó clarito sus últimas palabras. Su mirada estaba perdida en el rastro de huellas que ella había dejado, y que comenzaba a ser tapado por la nieve que caía. Era raro, ya no estaba enojado, y luego de haber dicho lo dicho sentía muchísimo más leve la presión en el pecho.

"A esto se referían los libros con la sinceridad..." pensó, y luego cayó en la cuenta que Sakura iba ido a terminar la misión ella sola, y que era muy peligroso. Algo estaba más que claro, no importaba que le dijera que sí, que no, o que directamente nunca le respondiera, no iba por nada del mundo a dejarla morir en aquel infierno helado. Se sacudió un poco la nieve de su cabello y enfiló decidido hacia la misteriosa cumbre de las montañas.

Comenzando a caer la noche, con las nubes a nivel, resultaba realmente difícil encontrar cualquier cosa que se estuviera buscando. Pero no, un hilito de humo negro resaltaba en la blancura delatando el escondite de la tribu del Bosque Negro y sus aliados de Kirigakure, y, por ende, también de la Espada Jade. Oculta de cualquier mirada acusadora, Sakura Haruno planeaba su ataque, escondida en la copa de un pino.

Desde allí tenía una visión privilegiada del campamento enemigo, que consistía más que nada en tiendas hechas aparentemente de pieles de animales, distribuidas alrededor de un gran fogón central donde asaban varios trozos de carne. Como vigilancia sólo se erguían dos atalayas de palos con vigías que no eran shinobis y unos cuantos perros, bastante semejantes a lobos, amarrados en distintos puntos.

A decir verdad, en todo el fortín no había distinguido a más de cuatro personas con banda rasgada y capucha negra, los que verdaderamente podrían ocasionarle problemas. Pero igual, estaba sola en eso y esa desventaja era muy importante como para dejarla pasar.

Se decidió por eso a esperar la ocasión más propicia para infiltrarse, cuando dejaran sus armas para entregarse al sueño, ese sería su momento. Por lo pronto aguardó y observó todos los movimientos sin despegarse de su árbol, no perdiendo cuidado cuando uno de la tribu volvió con más objetos robados y los almacenó en una tienda en particular de la que no entró ni salió más nadie. Sí, ahí seguramente, entre otros tantos tesoros, se encontraba la Espada Jade.

La noche llegó por fin cubriendo todo con su negro manto, y así, sigilosa como un gato al asecho Sakura se deslizó por el tronco y procedió a introducirse en la guarida enemiga. Se dedicó primero, como era obvio, en neutralizar a los dos vigilantes. Como buena ninja médico, llevaba siempre consigo algunas pocas dosis de diversos cócteles, así que un par de discretos pinchazos pudo asegurarse que no la molestarían.

Todos los demás en el campamento dormían al tiempo que la muchacha deambuló entre las carpas hasta llegar al lugar donde guardaban las reliquias robadas, que, curiosamente, no tenía a nadie dentro resguardando las capturas. Ese hubiera sido el paraíso de su antigua amiga Ino y, como no, de cualquier muchacha que encontrara gozo en adornarse. La tienda estaba iluminada por apenas una lámpara de aceite, pero eran tantos las joyas y gemas y tal su brillo que hicieron que la joven de ojos delicados debiera cubrirse de buenas a primeras.

Entre aquella pila de finuras de metales nobles estaba la Espada Jade, y era preciso encontrarla, y rápido. Pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que el ruido que podría hacer al revolver el montón la delatara, no. Sería una versión mucho más arriesgada del clásico juego del enredo de varillas donde se quita de a una impidiendo que las demás colapsen. Fue así que, tras retirar una corona, una estatuilla de oro varios gruesos collares que dio con una empuñadura color plata vieja que sobresalía por su inusual belleza. Una mejor mirada y se veía apenas que estaba decorada por una extraña piedra en forma de octógono alargado de un verde profundo y llamativo. Ya no quedaban dudas.

La kunoichi asió la espada por el mango y muy lentamente la fue retirando de su prisión dorada. Era larga, bastante más de lo que esperaba, pero con la suficiente delicadeza pudo separarla de los demás tesoros. Misión cumplida, ahora sólo faltaba la retirada. No supo cómo sucedió sino hasta cuando ya estuvo desparramada en el suelo y vio que tenía un pie enredado en una cadena de plata. Advertencia para futuras ocasiones: dejar lo que se va quitando en un sitio donde no estorbe.

Se escuchó de inmediato como los perros comenzaron a ladrar furiosamente y a jalar de sus ataduras con la única intención de abalanzarse sobre la intrusa. Los bandidos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto a salir de sus carpas, y mientras unos pocos trataban de calmar a las bestias la mayoría se introdujeron en el lugar de la acción. Los que aguardaron afuera no pudieron ver detalladamente lo sucedido, sólo que las cuerdas que mantenían la estructura fueron desechas y la piel se precipitó sobre todos no dejando ver sino unos volúmenes que se movían de forma desesperada y se echaban unos sobre otros. Sólo que transcurridos algunos segundos sólo uno continuó moviéndose y la muchacha de Konoha pudo salir del enredo empuñando su fiel kunai.

Acto seguido, ella empezó a correr para darse a la fuga sin dar ninguna clase de explicaciones a los desconcertados lugareños, después de todo les estaba robando a bandidos, no menos. Los tipos cortaron con navajas las ataduras de sus canes y unos diez animales comenzaron a perseguir a la de ojos jade. Sakura miró un instante a sus espaldas, sabía que esos animalejos podían ser obstinados, así que optó por arrojarles las suficientes shuriken y con la suficiente puntería para que instantes después no le siguiera ni uno. Claro que no era su culpa, pero hasta donde sabía, su vida valía mucho más que la de un montón de perros-lobo que en nada parecían ser el mejor amigo del hombre.

Así, la joven abandonó el fortín y continuó a toda velocidad subiendo la montaña a una altitud tal que comenzaba a sentir la falta de oxígeno. Sin embargo, se sintió en parte aliviada porque parecía que no la habían seguido, aunque llamaba la atención el hecho de no haberse cruzado con alguno de los encapuchados. Pero no, ni bien levantó la cabeza para continuar al paso notó para su horror como tres de Daga Negra no perdían detalle de sus movimientos.

"Esto no está bien..." murmuró para sus adentros, y estaba más que claro que la situación le era desfavorable. Tres contra uno, aunque de un plumazo recordó que había visto cuatro en el fortín. ¿Dónde estaba el otro? Instintivamente y sin girar el cuello buscó a sus alrededores y en la copa de los árboles, pero nada. Seguramente estaba allí, oculto de todos, listo para emboscarla si se daba a la huída. Y era que escapar en ese momento parecía su única opción.

La muchacha apretó la espada contra su cuerpo y pretendió lanzarse a la carrera en la dirección opuesta hacia donde estaban los tres enemigos. Era un movimiento tan evidente que hasta quiso cerrar los ojos para no ver el desenlace al parecer inevitable. Ni bien levantó un pié percibió como el aire era cortado por el movimiento rapidísimo de sus enemigos, que la rodearon dejándola en el circuncentro de un triángulo equilátero con ellos en los vértices, cada uno en iguales condiciones de responder.

Se escuchó apenas como algo parecía arrastrar nieve, pero luego, aunque pasaban los segundos, ella aún seguía sin un corte en su delicada piel. Se atrevió entonces a ver que había sucedido, encontrándose con que sus tres perseguidores eran estrujados por serpientes negras. Y eso solo podía ser obra de una persona.

-¡Sai!

-¡Aquí estoy!- respondió el artista, descubriendo su escondite en la copa de un pino. Aterrizó elegantemente junto a la muchacha y le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no una enigmática, sino de verdadero regocijo.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo, no me lo perdonaría- dijo suavemente, y luego se le fueron los ojos a la belleza imponente de la Espada Jade. –Es hermosa...- agregó.

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no sabía bien qué decirle. Se le hacía muy extraño dirigirse a él tras aquellas dolorosas confesiones, pero de una cosa no dudaba: estaba muy feliz de verlo. Pero justo cuando despegó los labios para hilvanar algo fue que los tres encapuchados comenzaban a doblegar a los ofidios.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en guardia, si bien Sai le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Yo los detendré, si logras alcanzar las murallas del reino estarás a salvo- dijo, en un tono más de orden que de sugerencia.

-No te dejaré solo en esto- contestó ella con decisión.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo no estoy solo- repuso el pintor, haciendo una guiñada cómplice, aunque luego volvió a su expresión seria. -¡Vete!

Sakura recordó entonces que aún había un shinobi oculto a la espera de una oportunidad, e iba a advertirle cuando Sai la empujó a un lado para sacarla de la trayectoria de un kunai que había arrojado uno de los enemigos.

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Yo los voy a detener!- volvió a gritar, cuando ya todos estaban libres y comenzaban a enzarzarse en una feroz batalla. La muchacha alcanzó a ver como esquivaba por muy poco la estocada de una katana y liberaba una docena de leones de su clásico pergamino.

Fue así que Sai dio todo peleando mientras que su compañera ascendía cada vez más alto en la montaña, aunque aún era incapaz de ver la fortaleza en la punta y no había rastros del cuarto enemigo. Las cosas para el miembro de Raíz no se veían bien por la inferioridad numérica, aunque se estaba empleando a fondo pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía una razón más para pelear que no fuera sólo proteger el objetivo que le hubiera sido encomendado. Terminó con dos a costa de un par de puñaladas en los muslos, pero encontrándose con esa repentina dificultad para moverse el tercero se le escurrió sin que pudiera hacer mucho. Y estaba seguro, iba tras Sakura.

"De ningún modo voy a dejar que le hagas algo" y pese al dolor en sus piernas, Sai se lanzó también a subir la montaña. Claro que el artista no sabía de la existencia del otro shinobi de la Daga Negra, que lo seguía paralelamente pero aún sin dejarse ver. Y es que ese era el plan, de sencillo y devastador: uno se encargaría de la kunoichi y de recuperar la espada mientras que el cuarto integrante detendría al pintor para que no interviniera en la empresa del tercero.

El muchacho de Konoha subió hasta encontrarse con un abismo de unos cuantos metros para seguir con su camino. En todo su entrenamiento había saltado distancias mucho mayores, pero no con las piernas en el estado que las tenía. Igualmente se atrevió a lanzarse, y fue ahí, indefenso como lo vio, que el enemigo se abalanzó para interceptarlo. El encapuchado saltó estratégicamente en una dirección perpendicular a la suya, y aunque Sai lo vio en un pestañeo no pudo atinar a esquivarlo. Fue así que el de Kiri lo desvió de su trayectoria y cayeron ambos varios metros por el despeñadero. Por supuesto que el artista se llevó la peor parte, golpeándose la espalda de un modo que fue milagroso no acabar con la columna rota. El otro, por su parte, se valió del propio chico para amortiguar su aterrizaje.

Y ni bien el joven abrió los ojos, se encontró con que el otro ninja estaba a punto de enterrarle un kunai en el pecho, aunque lo pudo evitar rodando el cuerpo y acoplando movimientos se puso de pie. Su contrincante no perdió el tiempo en lanzar otra puñalada, pero Sai pudo detenerle el brazo sujetándolo con ambas manos, y luego, por el principio más básico del combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo lanzó por encima de sus hombros. Entre que el enemigo se levantaba el miembro de Raíz pudo sacar su espada corta y tornar el combate algo más parejo.

A su alrededor había mucha nieve, pero nada de agua líquida, por lo que el nativo de la Niebla no encontraba condiciones propicias para el dragón de agua y el vortex gigante. El pintor, por su parte, de cuando en cuando liberaba alguna bestia para que lo apoyara, pero tampoco aportaban demasiado.

La batalla llegó a su punto culminante cuando Sai atravesó el abdomen del encapuchado con su arma de filo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo frío se alojaba entre sus costillas. Bajó apenas la mirada y notó el kunai enterrado en su costado, volvió a subirla y su rostro mostró una sonrisa turbia. El cuerpo del ANBU se desvaneció al contacto en un líquido negro, denotando que no era más que un clon de tinta. La desesperación se apoderó del de Kiri ante su macabro descubrimiento, aunque no le duró mucho. Otra estocada bien colocada y el renegado cayó muerto con una mueca de espanto. Claro que luego de eso el más joven estaba muy cansado y herido, aparte que no tenía ninguna certeza de lo que había ocurrido con su compañera. El camino era muy cuesta arriba, pero sin quejarse y con lo que le quedaba emprendió un nuevo, y probablemente último, ascenso.

La falta de oxígeno se hacía sentir en los últimos metros, y faltando poco Sakura se vio en la apremiante necesidad de descansar. Se recostó contra una pared de piedra e intentó calmar su respiración, aunque no transcurrieron más que unos pocos minutos hasta que el oscuro que había escapado de Sai le dio alcance. Y dadas las circunstancias, era lo peor que podía pasar.

La muchacha se incorporó apoyándose en no menos que el tesoro rescatado, sacó su kunai y aguardó por el combate. Pero estaba agotada y no rendía ni por asomo como lo hacía a nivel del mar en condiciones favorables. Ni siquiera podía usar su fuerza extrema a causa de los calambres que la acometieron porque sus pulmones no le podían dar todo lo necesario. Con eso el resultado parecía obvio, tanto que, sin enterrarle aún ninguna arma, a la joven la golpearon varias veces hasta estrellarla contra la pared de piedra, al lado de la Espada Jade.

¿Acaso la misión iba a fallar aún con todo el sacrificio que habían hecho los dos? Por mero instinto arrastró una mano hasta posarla en la empuñadura metálica y la apretó fuertemente. Y por algunos instantes, hasta pareció que la espada latía a la par del corazón de ella.

El enemigo se decidió por fin a terminar con el siniestro espectáculo, levantó al cielo su recién desenfundada katana y comenzó a correr frontalmente hacia ella. Y lo que vio Sakura fue algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, y que le hizo ver en un instante que tan importante era la misión para el futuro del reino de Mía. Los latidos de la espada se hicieron más fuertes, al punto que escapó de su mano, y tras el ruido de un corte sintió que un gran peso caía sobre su cuerpo.

"¿Pero qué?" y una vez liberada, la kunoichi se tapó ella misma la boca para no gritar ante lo que había presenciado. Y era que el encapuchado yacía a su lado, con la Espada Jade atravesándole completamente el pecho.

Temerosa, volvió a sostener el arma por su mango y lentamente retiró la hoja ensangrentada del cadáver recién muerto, terminando por convencerse que aquella no era simplemente un mero accesorio para el futuro rey o reina, sino algo sumamente poderoso que no debía caer por ningún motivo en manos equivocadas como esas. Y era que el espíritu de la Espada Jade protegía siempre a su portador, siempre y cuando este fuera puro y merecido de sostenerla.

"No soy digna de empuñarte, pero gracias" murmuró la joven limpiando el filo con la nieve para retirar la sangre. Y aunque la misión aún no estaba completa, al parecer la parte más difícil por fin había terminado, y tenía otra cosa mucho más importante en qué pensar.

La joven usó toda la energía que le quedaba para recorrer los picos y desfiladeros mientras por primera vez en horas la nieve se aplacó. Anduvo así un buen rato a nivel de las nubes y no cesando en gritar su nombre, hasta que por fin vio una delicada silueta que se distinguía entre la blancura.

-¡Sai!- llamó instintivamente, aproximándose lo más posible pero siempre con cautela. Llegó lo más cerca que pudo topándose con que se le había terminado el camino, pero lo suficiente como para distinguir que se trataba de su amigo.

Él estaba sentado en la nieve, aparentemente descansando, pero una vez oyó los reiterados llamados no dudó en incorporarse y tratar de arrimarse también. Claro que dadas las circunstancias, cualquiera de los dos habría podido pensar que se trataba de una vil trampa del enemigo jugando con sus sentimientos, pero no. Después de ese viaje habían aprendido suficientes detalles sutiles uno del otro como para no sospechar.

Sai llegó también hasta una punta de roca, y entre ellos se interponía no menos que un vacío de más de diez metros, y debido a las nubes, la profundidad de la caída era inestimable. Ninguno de los dos estaba al parecer en condiciones de saltar, por lo que Sakura comenzó a mirar a los lados tratando de encontrar una ruta alternativa. Pero sólo fue voltear un instante para que el artista hubiera logrado la proeza, aunque vale decir que no de una forma prolija. El chico aterrizó bien contra el otro borde y desparramado en el suelo le enseñó una sonrisa de regocijo. La muchacha, verdaderamente encantada, se acercó hasta el de ojos negros y le extendió la mano para ayudarle.

Apenas si rozaron las yemas de los dedos cuando las sonrisas se esfumaron. Las rocas mas externas, las que sostenían al pintor, se desmoronaron antes que pudieran lograr un agarre firme. Y él, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa por impedirlo, se perdió en el vacío de nubes con una mueca de espanto.

Sakura gritó en vano su nombre, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se inclinó sobre el desfiladero esperando ver algo, pero sólo eran fluidos blancos. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y estrelló el puño contra el suelo, furiosa consigo misma por no haber podido evitarlo. Pero más que el enojo, estaba la tristeza, y el pensar que quizá ya no tendría oportunidad de darle la respuesta que se merecía.

Se le vino a la mente la idea que todo había sido por su culpa, empezó cuando violó la confianza al tomar el diario y así una cosa llevó a la otra, hasta eso. No se sentía digna, ni de la Espada Jade, ni de continuar con vida.

"Perdóname Sai" suspiró, y cuando asomaron las lágrimas nada hizo por evitar que salgan. El viento se arremolinó entonces, desarreglando el cabello de la joven, que, con la cabeza baja no había visto su verdadera causa.

-Sakura, no llores...

¿Acaso era posible? Sí, allí estaba el pintor, montado elegantemente sobre un pájaro de su creación. –No me gusta verte llorar, me destrozan tus lágrimas...

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se las limpió de inmediato, ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Así está mejor- sonrió el de Raíz, y extendió el brazo para que ella lo acompañase.

El ave de tinta se elevó entonces por encima de las nubes y emprendió el viaje final hacia la fortaleza de Mía. Esa, como las primeras etapas, era ampliamente disfrutable, tanto por el increíble paisaje de la cima de las Cumbres Eternas como por el hecho de estar juntos en eso.

-Oye Sai...

El muchacho giró la cabeza para verla. Los ojos jade resplandeciendo con un brillo extraño y una sonrisa diferente a las demás. No hubo palabras. Sakura sencillamente recargó su cuerpo en el de su compañero y dejó reposar la cabeza en el hombro sano del chico. Él, por su parte, atinó a rodearla con el brazo pero sin acercarla más a sí, no quería apresurarse ni estropear el momento por una metida de pata. Y los dos continuaron así, viajando en la inmensidad del cielo.

Una mañana especial, el pueblo entero de las Cumbres Eternas se reunió bajó el gran balcón del castillo para celebrar el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su historia. Nadie faltó al llamado, agricultores, mineros, artesanos y soldados, jóvenes y viejos, hombres y mujeres, todos se reunieron bajo un único estandarte.

El viento soplaba fuerte levantando remolinos de hojas y el cielo lentamente pasaba de los anaranjados y fucsias al azul puro de las montañas.

Un hombre de avanzada edad vestido completamente de blanco preparaba un pequeño altar entre que las últimas personas del reino llegaron a la cita. El viejo sacerdote terminó su quehacer y miró el cielo por un instante, antes de voltear con una franca sonrisa. Porque mientras dos hermosos halcones se posaban en la baranda, Mía cruzó la cortina de terciopelo azul para iniciar así con el importante rito.

La joven princesa se arrodilló junto al altar con gran humildad y el anciano le retiró la boina para salpicar su cabello con agua bendecida. Luego sostuvo en sus desgastadas manos la emblemática espada y se inclinó para acercarla hacia donde estaba la heredera. Y en un movimiento que demostraba, entre todo, una gran vitalidad y alegría, la joven apretó bien fuerte la empuñadura y se incorporó alzando la hoja afilada por encima de su cabeza. Fue como si en un solo instante el reino entero despertase en un coro de gritos y aplausos, hasta el viento pareció soplar más fuerte escoltando el momento.

Mía percibió entonces como la espada latía bajo su mano, y sintió algo de miedo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero pronto esta se regularizó con el propio corazón de la chica, sellando el pacto de que de ahora en más la cuidaría. Así, sintiendo el cuerpo invadido por ese nuevo torrente de energía puso otra sonrisa, esta mucho más ensanchada, y agitó la espada como queriendo cortar el aire.

Las campanas del castillo sonaron fuerte y una multitud de palomas levantó vuelo ante el estruendo. Luego hubo un gran silencio, porque una vez la princesa bajó el brazo le fue colocada la corona que justamente le correspondía. Y todos los ciudadanos de las Cumbres Eternas se arrodillaron ante Mía, su nueva reina.

Ocultos de la vista de todos pero en una posición inmejorable, los dos guardianes ninja de Konohagakure observaron la ceremonia sin perder detalle. Y aunque no se dejaban consumir por el orgullo, el saber que todo aquello había sido en gran parte su obra los hacía sentirse radiantes. Y no era para menos, porque gracias a ellos el futuro de ese pequeño reino se veía más alegre y luminoso que nunca. Pero no era lo único.

Mientras la ceremonia era dada por finalizada y sin salir de su escondite, Sakura apretó fuertemente una mano de Sai con la suya propia. El artista, que había sido tomado por sorpresa, giró un poco la vista y sonrió ampliamente. Era una sensación muy diferente a todas las demás.

-Según lo que he leído hasta entonces ese gesto significa...

Ella rió, había cosas que no cambiaban, si bien el muchacho no pudo terminar su frase porque encontró sus labios súbitamente apresados. Y fue así que al fin lo supo, y las dudas se disiparon. Un final, un comienzo, vida nueva.

Espero hayan disfrutado la historia. De ser así, agradezco comentarios.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
